Marvel and DC: Brainiac's Invasion
Brainiac's Invasion was a 2013 special that places Brainiac's armada over the cities of Manhattan and Metropolis, Kansas. Central Characters * Superman (LaneRuby) * Brainiac * Spiderman Story The story begins in Elana Stark's tower on a peaceful day. Elana is surrounded by the heroes and heroines that she admires (such as the Misfit Avengers), before an alert passes over the comlinks located on Tony's desk near the couches. The conversation is loud and involved enough that nobody notices. The news is on in the background and nothing noteworthy has been shown. An hour passes, and Tony Stark arrives. He asks if anybody had received the alert message before all cybernetics turn to static and the screen is replaced by the image of Brainiac. He then tells Earth that the damage to their two premiere cities are in retaliation for the actions that Superman has taken against him. With that, the ships hovering above New York City uncloak and begin pouring robots into the streets. At once, every hero gets changed and heads to the streets. Micro Team (Spiderman) Upon hearing and seeing the first explosions rock the city, Zachary Stone grabs a comlink, changes into his Spiderman costume, and heads for the city streets. While Tony and Superman are securing the skies, Spiderman focuses on attracting the attention of the Brainiac droids and saving civilians while keeping in contact with Iron-Man and the others from the Macro team via his headset. As more heroes picked up headsets, Spiderman's solo crusade was assisted by other newcomers who sought to defend their city. One such man had a mastery over fire. Though the recruits were new to fighting, their enthusiasm for doing good for their city showed, and they effectively saved the lives of more than 23 people, who otherwise would have fallen to the invasion or would have been crushed by collapsing buildings. Though the team was clearly unable to save everyone on such a massive scale like this, more than 40 people that were guaranteed to die had been saved. By the time Superman and Brainiac began their battle, the Micro team could only watch from thew sidelines as the Mothership rocked from their colossal bout. Macro Team (Superman) As the Micro Team was handling street level affairs and trying to keep the streets safe from the ground, Superman helped Tony Stark secure enough airspace in New York to keep the city from being overrun. Their first priority was to stop the ships from firing, which Tony manages to do. As Tony stayed behind to defend the airways of New York, Superman raced off to Metropolis to defend the city single-handedly. It takes him awhile to do so, but he has protected the city from Brainiac's boarding parties. He notices that the attacking party didn't bear the Mothership, which leads him to deduce that Brainiac's true intention was to take the heart of the nation, New York, and to destroy humanity's culture and vital government information. Upon returning, Brainiac makes his presence known and challenges Superman directly. Superman tackles Brainiac into his own ship and the two battle, to which Superman emerges victorious. However, the Mothership and its resulting armada choose not to retreat. Upon Spiderman's suggestion, they lead Alexis to the central computer processing chamber to try and hack the Mothership. Unable to counter the computer's coding, Tony Stark resolves to shooting it and shortly thereafter, the heroes wreck it until it explodes. Category:Comic Book Issues Category:Crossovers